


To Help You Please Her

by snarry_splitpea



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Phone Sex, Sexting, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarry_splitpea/pseuds/snarry_splitpea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam would do anything for Steve.  So, when Captain America finds a woman that wants him to virtually satisfy her when she's away, he coaches the blond through what to say.  Not entirely immune to Sam's charms, Steve finds himself at a crossroads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam knew he was always too eager to help Cap. Even when he could get nothing out of it, himself. Especially then. Altruism was the only acceptable & undetectable outlet for his affection for Steve.

 He'd padded past Steve's bedroom several times in the night, hearing awkward flirtations each time, through the thin walls and door.

"Oh, I uhh... I kiss your neck," Came Steve's voice in a tone that barely passed for sultry. More like nervous.  "What?  I mean with my lips.  What?  Um... softly?  Oh.  Um... I guess just a peck, but sexier."

Sam stopped in the hallway with a grin on his face.  Hoping his roommate didn't hear his slippers scraping against the floor as he moved closer, he leaned on the door to listen.

"My... um," Steve was responding. "My.... Oh dear lord.  I don't think I can say that."

Eyebrows shooting up into his hairline, Sam had a pretty good idea what the old man couldn't bring himself to say.  He bit his bottom lip against yelling the word in the hall just to spook Steve.

"Oh, don't call it that!" Steve was shouting.  Sam heard a soft thump and imagined Captain America had just shoved his face into a pillow.  "Honey, not that!  Oh. My. God.  I don't know!  Just, there's got to be a better word for it."

Sam decided to let the man have his privacy, after that.  Though he did worry that the captain's hopeless flirting would eventually seem less endearing to his partner.  

Sam knew the lady.  Too young for Steve.  Too much of an independent globetrotter.  Sam knew Steve wanted constant companionship.  It was one reason they'd moved in, together.  He'd grown up with Bucky always at his heels and now he had Sam.  Yet, Cap also wanted that out of a romantic partner... but kept finding pretty, young replacements for Peggy.

Not that Sam had ever said that to him.  He never would.  The only conversation they'd had on the issue had ended shortly after Cap admitted that he couldn't ask a woman to be traditional. To wait at home for him. Not when his job involved narrowly & frequently escaping death.  

"Well, why don't you pick someone that can be beside you at home and in battle," Sam had asked.  Perhaps showing too much of his hand to the man he hoped was too oblivious to read the cards.  

They'd exchanged a look, then.  

Sam hoping he seemed nonchalant.  As if signing off on a reference letter for... Natasha? ...instead of himself.  Cap staring at him with mild shock. 

They'd dropped it.  The conversation.  Never picked it back up.

Sam stood in the kitchen, reminiscing.  He'd picked up exactly where Bucky left off.  His whole world was Steve Rogers.  Steve Rogers' world was... constantly chasing what he couldn't have.  Then, miraculously getting it.

And what was tonight's miracle?

Sam was going to help him figure out how to please the lady he liked.  Then, he'd be best man at Steve's wedding if Bucky was still in hiding.  Then, he'd be godfather to Steve's kids.  Maybe at that point, Sam would finally let go and find some peace of his own.  

Sam often had nightmares about ending up with Bucky, their common interest in Steve so strong that they bond over it in some perverse way and make a miserable life, together.

To offset the bitterness he was starting to feel, Sam decided on hot chocolate.  He'd knock on Steve's door as soon as he finished warming it up.

There was no talking when Sam returned to Steve's door.  He just heard typing and groaning.  Not the pleasured groans of a man successfully getting off during a particularly dirty chat.  The groans of a wordless author repeatedly pressing backspace and two seconds away from tossing their laptop out a window.

Sam heard Steve huff.  With a sigh of his own, he knocked on the door.

Sam turned the knob just as Steve was shouting for him to enter.

"Need something?" Steve asked.  Sam sipped from his mug, letting Steve stare at him in puzzlement for just a moment.  He didnt mind, considering he wanted an excuse to stare, himself.  

Hair tossled, light grey t-shirt obscenely thin and tight, and bright red briefs clinging to the tops of his thighs and his obviously sizable package.  Steve Rogers was, as always, delectable.  Sam closed his eyes, took in a deep breath, and finally spoke.

"Need some help figuring out what to say to your girl?"

Steve looked from Sam to his computer and back again.  Without saying a yes or no, he simply turned the laptop toward his friend and Sam properly entered the room.  Sitting his cocoa on his friend's bedside table and then dropping to the floor to kneel near Steve's dangling leg, Sam read what was on the screen.

"Honestly, she's not that great at this, either... but you're terrible, Cap!"

"Thanks," Steve said, rolling his eyes. "Are you going to help me?  What should I say?"

Sam smiled over at him and then immediately started typing.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sam sighed deeply before turning the computer back for Cap's approval.  Steve turned his head away as he caught a glimpse of the words he couldn't say, earlier.

"I trust you with my life, Sam," he cringed, turning the laptop back to his friend without looking at the screen.  "Just press send." 

"Oh, really?  What if I impress her too much and she expects you to really put it down on her when she gets back?"

One of Steve's eyes cracked open and he managed to cringe and glare, simultaneously.  Sam only shrugged in response to the half reproachful look and confidently pressed the enter key.  If Cap didn't want to read the not-so-soft porn he was exchanging with the man's girlfriend, so be it.  Of course, there was that part of Sam that made him want to taunt and tease.  Made him want to see Cap blush and squirm.

"Oh, she insists that even at a cafe, she wouldn't have anything underneath her dress but stockings... and the stockings are for your vintage tastes, anyway," Sam looked up and caught Steve's cheeks rising in color.  "You got a thing for stockings, huh?" 

Cap rubbed a hand down his face.

"Because you run around with a bunch of guys in full-body stockings almost every day..." Sam teased in reference to the suits the lycra bodysuits Avengers often worked out in. "Should I get the boys to cover up, or are you more into the sheer thing?"

Steve picked up a pillow, bunching it between his fists.  A clear threat that Sam was about to end up taking a pillow to the face. Sam only smiled up at him once more before diverting his attention back to the laptop.

"I'm gonna have you two at a little table.  One where you can get a knee between her thighs without sitting too awkwardly..." Sam explained as if he didn't know Steve was mortified by his teasing.

"I mean, if she's any good at this, she's gonna mention how she's on the edge of her chair, leaning over the table," Sam continued after pressing enter and giving the screen a satisfied smile.

His eyes cut over to Cap.  The man was holding the pillow up to his face, only his eyes peeked over the white, plush fabric.

"Um... you ok, cap?" Sam asked.  Suddenly guilty for teasing the man.  Or, perhaps, guilty that he wasn't at all guilty for teasing the man.

"I'm," Steve started.  His eyes, thankfully, not closing.  If he could hold Sam's gaze, that at least meant he wasn't too embarrassed. "I'm not sure I want you telling me the details." 

Sam's eyes flicked back to the screen just as the woman sent her response.  "Are you sure you don't wanna know what she drops under the table or what she plans to do while she's down there to pick it up?" 

Steve groaned into the pillow.  There was a slight tearing sound as both of his hands gripped it.  It suddenly dawned on Sam that imagining his girlfriend with stockings and no panties on may have been a bit much for the Cap.

"Hey, man... I got you started," Sam offered as he pushed the laptop back and moved to stand.  "I can leave and let you two finish up."

He silently cursed himself for letting his eyes dart to Steve's lap.  Which looked exactly as he expected.  He took a deep breath and stretched as he stood, glad to cover up the fact that he'd immediately bit his bottom lip by tilting his head back as he did so.  

Though he'd imagined he was doing his best friend a favor, Steve reached out and gripped his wrist with one hand.  The other one shoving the mangled pillow down to conceal his lap.  His eyes were closed and his cheeks flushed.  

"I can't... I mean I need you," Steve said. His voice tone was just whiney and desperate enough to let Sam believe he was being asked to drop to his knees, right then and there, to relieve a certain tension. "I can't say all the stuff she's expecting to hear.  I can't type it.  Hell, she's been asking for a picture of me naked for weeks and I've always found an excuse not to."

Sam didn't bother to cover his exasperated sigh with any sort of groan or cough.  He was tired of Cap dating women that didn't try to understand him.  Intensely physical. Deeply passionate. Not a huge fan of having those things pointed out or otherwise acknowledged.  And when it came to flirting... he admired subtlety.  Enjoyed the hint of a thing.

In fact, Sam was genuinely shocked that Cap pulled him back down to kneel by the bed and shoved the laptop back towards him.  The man was obviously aroused.  Ashamed of it, in fact.  Would he really sit next to Sam and suffer for the sake of this girl that couldn't tell she was making him uncomfortable?

 


	3. Chapter 3

Sam set to staring intently at the computer.  Even between responses from Steve's girlfriend. She was still not so good at writing out her actions, or even deciding to do things that sounded remotely sexy... but she seemed really into what he had to say and kept the story going.  

The bed trembled slightly as Cap fidgeted by his side.  Breathing deeply to try and steel his resolve, Sam didn't look to his right.  He just typed and waited.  Typed and waited.

And honestly... while typing about pressing Cap's girlfriend against the back of their living room door and ripping a hole in her stockings so he could slide into her without completely removing his slacks did nothing for him. ...the idea that Cap might be trying to discreetly frot against that ripped pillow made him warm and desperate for touch.

He reached down to adjust himself, hoping he was sitting at an angle where Steve couldn't see into his lap.

"She wants a picture of you 'at attention', Cap," Sam whispered.  Eyes still on the machine.  This time ostensibly focused on the upper-righthand corner of the screen.  "She also sent one for you. Do you want me to make an excuse? Laptop camera busted?  Cellphone not charged? Already spent.  So, no point showing her that your soldier's at ease?" 

Steve snickered and the fidgeting stopped.  Sam turned the laptop to make sure Steve got a chance to see his girlfriend's photo.  Sure, Sam had glimpsed it when she first sent it... but he was trying to respect their relationship by keeping his eyes off her naked body. He, also, didn't want to stand to leave the room.  Not with the obvious tent in his grey, sweatpants.  So, he hoped Steve would look at her flirty photo and still decide not to indulge her request.

"Oh... oh no," Steve groaned as the sound of a new notification twinkled out of his computer.  Sam looked over at him and saw Cap's formerly flushed face going pale.

"Something wrong?"

"She asked to see you, too," Steve whispered as if his whole world had just fallen apart. "Says she knows you're here.  That it couldn't possibly be me typing all those dirty things.  Asked if we're..."

Sam's best friend swallowed and just shoved the laptop toward him.

"Touching each other!?!?!" Sam exclaimed, a laugh coming out of him in slightly too high a pitch.  Just a little short of hysterical. He read the rest of her messages as they appeared.  Did they always do this? Did they share girls? Would they plan to share her? Could she just watch? 

She confessed how hot the idea made her.  How she'd hoped to catch them, someday.

Sam pushed the laptop away and almost stood, except for her frantic deluge of barely coherent messages had done nothing to stave off his excitement.

"Steve, I'm sorry, I..." he started when he watched Cap turn the computer around and start reading.  The woman was obviously into the idea.  Obviously a little too wild for Steve's traditional tastes.  He braced himself for the look of heartbreak he'd seen on Cap's face, so many times before.  When he realized he couldn't be happy with a woman or couldn't make her happy.

Instead, Cap looked slightly shocked.  His eyebrows climbing toward his hairline. And, also... relieved... intrigued, even.  Was the man about to have a breakdown?

"Cap, are you okay?"

Steve's eyes flicked over to him.  The flush was back on his cheeks and spreading down his neck. Very little effort was put into keeping the pillow pressed against his lap and Sam couldn't help but notice how the cushion jumped with the irregular throbbing of his friend's arousal.  
  
"We can't send photos... can't have those floating out there," Steve said.  As if he were thinking out loud instead of actually explaining something to Sam. "But... but we can call her.  We can... I don't know... what is it?  Snapchat?"

Sam barely cared if Steve caught the movement.  He grabbed himself at his base, squeezing tightly to try and curb the pleasure of just imagining what 'we' might have meant.  
  
"You keep saying 'we' as if you're not... upset," Sam wasn't sure what question to ask, so no question really came out.

"I'm..." Steve blinked.  He supposed he should have been livid.  He supposed he should have confronted her about nursing lurid fantasies of his best friend.  Instead, the idea turned him on beyond all reason. "...I'm sorry I forgot to ask you.  She's just assuming we've always been together... but I know better.  Of course you don't want to be a part of this.  I'm being ridiculous."

Sam opened his mouth to respond.  Closed it.

"I'll tell her she's being ridiculous, too," Cap said, his hands going back to the laptop's keyboard.

"No," Sam interrupted him. "I'm... not against it.  I just... I never considered sharing you."

That was, perhaps, a deeper conversation than either of them could currently handle.  Steve let his hands fall away from the laptop.  They stared at one another for far too long.  She'd likely get worried, soon.  Start apologizing. Claim it had all been a joke.  Cap picked up his phone, opened an app while barely letting his eyes leave Sam's.  
  
"Kiss me?" Steve asked.  His voice pleading.  
  
Sam slid up the side of the bed, letting Steve lie back on his pillows as he hovered over him. With one arm holding up the phone and the other wrapped around his best friend, Steve captured the moment their lips touched.  A chaste connection that they held for far to long. Simply enjoying what it felt like to be so close.  To have nothing between them but thin clothing and too many questions.  
  
He took a moment to send the ten second snap to his girlfriend, then let the phone drop to the bed before wrapping both arms around to hold The Falcon, close.  
  
Any passing thought that this might have all been for show flitted out of Sam's mind as his Captain pressed his hips up from the bed to frot against him.  Their excitement evident in the way they rub along each other.  Sam's mind harbored no doubt that Steve wanted this.  Especially not as he slid a pale hand up the back of his t-shirt.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Sam that remembered, through the pleasured blur of seeking hands and soft lips, to reach for the phone.  This was for her.  To please her. This wasn't his night to win Cap over, once and for all.  To steal him away from this adventurous woman that pushed Steve to his limits. To look forward to giving Bucky smug looks as he slid a ring up Captain America's finger in front of all their allies and friends.

He snapped a few pictures of Cap looking debauched.  His lips red and glossy from their kisses.  He sent a short video of Cap sitting up to take off his shirt. Knowing she'd requested that they interact, he shared a video of his hand rubbing Steve through the tight, red briefs. The head peeked out of his waistband as he writhed and moaned under Sam's touch.

After that video, the phone rang and Sam, with a look of surprise, passed it to his friend.

Steve's voice was husky as he answered her call. He could barely contain his moans as his friend continued to stroke him.  Sam noted how attentive he was to the cellphone despite all distractions.  He kept his eyes closed and answered her questions between moans. The man even seemed to be putting some effort into controlling his breathing.

In fact, Steve's attention only snapped back to his friend when Sam began to yank his briefs off.  Slapping on his thigh to indicate he should lift his hips.  Obliging, Cap allowed Sam to strip him completely naked.  Stared up at him in mild bewilderment as Sam gave him an appraising look.

If he could thank the woman for nothing else, Sam was grateful for the opportunity to straddle a horny Captain America and watch him pant and twitch.

Given half the chance, he'd make an altar of Cap's body.  Worshipping every inch of it from the bottom of feet to the very top of his head.  Kissing and whispering words of adoration for hours and hours.  He loved this man.  He loved this man so much that it never mattered that being so near was a cycle of healing and heartbreak.

Deep breaths.

Cap loved the too young, too foolish, too beautiful, too smart, too capable, and...

Sam sighed.

...too female.  The woman on the phone was exactly that.  A woman.  A potential wife for a man born into a time where what Sam was... and even what Bucky was, didn't fit.

Despite his dark thoughts, it was somewhat heartening for Sam to know that his attention hadn't turned his friend off.  The deep flushand aching hardness remained. The... the eyes that had not closed and had instead fixated on Sam's face remained.

"Are you staying dressed?" Steve asked as he pulled the phone away from his face.  Covered it with his hand as if wanting to see Sam naked was some secret.  Had one of his 'Yes/No' answers into the phone been him lying about their state of dress? "Do you... should I... help?"

"I'll stay dressed, for now," Sam offered.  Not wanting to reinforce the idea that he was... not her. That he was part of this, somehow.  Because surely, Sam assumed, Steve wouldn't be too eager to see evidence of Sam's arousal.  Not that the sweatpants hid much.

He rubbed both of his hands up Cap's thighs and bent forward.  As Steve pressed the phone back to his ear, Sam swallowed him, deep.  The way he'd always done with friends when time was of the essence.  Empty bathrooms during the few short minutes he and another fast runner could snatch before their fellow soldiers made it back to the barracks.  The guest bedroom of his childhood home when he'd brought his 'roommate' from college for a Thanksgiving visit. So many alleys and nightclub corners.  He'd never let himself be wooed.  Adored.

Kind of never wanted those things... until he'd met Cap.  Interpreted the man's constant attention as flirting.  Flirted back. ...had that turn into a big, old pile of nothing.

He sucked and swallowed. His attention to Cap's hardness purposefully wet and loud.  He wondered if she could hear.  He knew she could, at least, hear Cap.  Whining.  Thanking. Praising. Begging.

"Jesus, Sam.  Good.  SO good!  Oh, God, God help me, ah!" 

At least she'd know this was something she couldn't do.  Sam had heard them together as he snuck home from late meetings.  Heard the grunting and moaning of the couple when they thought they were alone.  Likely not a respectful attempt at discretion.  Both of them simply doing their best... their meager, missionary, boring best.

Sam sighed around his bitter mouthful as Cap spent while sighing Sam's name repeatedly. Cap let forth a few holy hells and God damns, dropped the phone, again, and pulled Sam up.

"Don't swallow, don't you dare," Cap panted as he tugged on his friend's shoulder. Short nails digging into brown skin.

There was the tinny, indecipherable voice of Steve's girlfriend coming through the muffled speaker of the phone.  She sounded excited.  As if cheering them on? Sam tried not to notice.  Tried not to enjoy the thought of a captive & enthusiastic audience.  Tried not to -like- this silly woman that wanted her boyfriend to send her pics of himself making out with a dude.  ...and not just any dude.

Sam.

Cap was allowed to force Sam's lips apart with his tongue. To share in the half-swallowed load and moan into his mouth as he grabbed two, heaping handfuls of Sam's ass.

Wondering if he'd ever have the chance, again, Sam fell against Cap and let both of his hands card through the blond hair he'd only before touched in passing.  Jokes. Accidents.  All too short and with too little satisfaction.  Now, he could feel the freshly washed strands slide between his fingers.  Tug on it and feel Steve moan into his mouth.

Steve let the kiss break and met Sam's eyes before reaching down to grip him.  They shared pleasured hisses as Sam's fingers tugged slightly too hard at his friend's hair in reaction to the sudden groping.

Cap gripped Sam's arm as he moved to pull away.  Begging him with soft words to stay.  To lie back down.

Sam was the first to look away.  Glad his complexion hid how his cheeks warmed.

Trusting that the man wouldn't leave, Steve let his hand slide away from the bicep he'd gripped to grab the phone.

"Did you have fun?"

Sam heard him check on the girl's well-being.  

"Yeah... me too."

Sam heard him chuckle at something the girl said.

"We're... not entirely done.  I think I owe my boyfriend a little privacy.  You've had your fun, at least."

Sam heard him... what?

"Airport.  Right.  I won't forget."

Then the phone was off and clattering onto the floor as Cap, unfairly, used his superhuman strength to flip the two of them.  On top of Sam, he let his naked knee rest between Sam's clothed legs.  Pressed gently against him in a promise of what was to come.

"So, boyfriend, huh?" Sam said without amusement as he pulled himself back to sit up.  He stopped moving when Steve placed a quelling hand on his shoulder.

"She seems to think so," Cap reminded him. "And... and she's not the only one.  Not the first one to assume that, I mean."

"What are you telling me?...or.. asking me?" 

"I'm telling you that nobody is tricked, even for a minute, into thinking you're not the most important person in my life," Steve's face had a mild sheen of guilt.  Which looked more than little odd to Sam.  He'd never seen this man look anything but righteous and sure. "..not even Bucky." 

That, perhaps even more than the fact that Steve's girlfriends expressed doubt over their friendship, was surprising.

"...Bucky?" Sam asked.  Not hiding the incredulity he felt.

Steve sighed. He didn't want to think about Bucky.  He'd spent his entire life too caught up in his own goals to truly reciprocate the feelings he'd always known Bucky had... and by the time they'd met again, he'd already reconciled with the loss of his best friend.  Had already met Sam and started to care for him.

His feelings for his new best friend had been complicated from the beginning.  Was this another soldier with a worry for his reputation?  One that could enjoy Cap's company and never once even boast that he'd had a superhero in his bed?

No.. and yes.

Cap had quickly learned that Sam would never do a thing to harm him.  Never brag. Never gossip.  ...but he'd also never be just a simple fuck.  Just a one night stand.  Sam adored him. Wanted to be adored, in return.

And Cap had told himself they could just be friends.  That nobody would notice how they pined for one another over morning coffee.

"Do you want me to do something about this," Cap asked, his hand gripping at Sam's, ebbing arousal. "...or do you want to talk about?"

Cap cringed even as he asked the question.  Of course Sam would want to talk.  It was insulting to imply that there was any other option.  He let his hand slide away.  Up Sam's half-bare belly and against the t-shirt over his chest.

"Honestly, that depends," Sam whispered.  Their eyes meeting, again. Finally. "If you and I are never going to be together.  We're never going to sit her down to figure out this girlfriend/boyfriend business and this is the only chance I've got.. I think I can make some accommodations for tonight."

There was a hint of laughter in Sam's voice because he couldn't stay angry at the selfish man hovering above him. Because he was so mad that laughing was the only thing keeping him from wrestling his way out of Cap's bed and storming back to his own room.

"But... if this is something you want.  If -I'm- someone you want... and she's as okay with that as she seems to be... let's just talk, now.  Get some rest, together," Sam offered as he continued. "Which is it?"

Steve let himself crumble to Sam's side, tucking an arm around the other man and not bothering to get dressed or cover up.

"What do you want to talk about, first?" Steve asked. Ready to try and be the man Sam deserved.


End file.
